


Epístola en segunda toma

by Redvka



Category: High School Musical (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Genderbending, Horny Teenagers, Los hombres ahora son mujeres, Mutual Pining, Sharpay te estoy viendo a ti, Teen Romance, Tienen los peores nombres de la vida, soft lesbians
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25246057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redvka/pseuds/Redvka
Summary: Chaddie detesta ser una de esas chicas con un crush, porque parece algo inalcanzable y la hace sentir patética.Rya da vueltas en el escenario, con su falda moviéndose suavemente y Chaddie sueña con sus piernas.O, el fic donde le cambié el género a todos y hay adolescentes sufriendo de amor.
Relationships: Chad Danforth/Ryan Evans
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Epístola en segunda toma

**Author's Note:**

> Llego como diez años tarde al fandom. Desde hace un rato he querido escribir Chad/Ryan, pero es gracioso que cuando me decido a hacerlo las haga mujeres. 
> 
> Irónicamente (o quizá no) lo más difícil fue encontrarle nombre a todos. Así que aquí dejo la lista, por si lo necesitan:  
> Chad Danforth = Chaddie Danforth  
> Ryan Evans = Rya Evans  
> Troy Bolton = Tracy "Tray" Bolton  
> Gabriella Montez = Gabriel Montez  
> Sharpay Evans = Shawn Evans  
> Jason Cross = Jessie Cross

Vuelta, aplauso, sonrisa. _Mantén la formación_ , te dices, aunque de igual manera logras mirar con desprecio —cada vez más fingido— a Rya.

—En verdad es muy parecido a bailar—te dice cuando la entrenadora las deja ir a tomar agua. No sabes qué hace aquí, viéndote girar en el aire y sudar la ropa.

—El teatro es patético—le contestas, para que duela, pero Rya te sonríe como si supiera que realmente no lo piensas.

—Tú eres patética—se recarga contra las gradas y su falda se menea.

—Ya lárgate, Evans.

*

Tracy Bolton se hace una cola de caballo mientras habla sobre su cita con Gabriel. No te interesa. Tu atención está puesta en ojos azules que te miran desde el otro extremo y labios color durazno.

—¿Chaddie?

—¿Qué?

—Te pregunté sobre la rutina—su coleta cae suavemente sobre su hombro.

—Se me ocurrió una mejora a la pirámide, te lo explico en la práctica, Tray.

La chica se encoge de hombros y continúa su monólogo. Del otro lado de la cafetería un par de zafiros la enfocan a destiempo. También lleva una coleta, dorada y alta. Le hace juego con su escote.

 _Linda_ , piensas.

*

—¿Me vas a ayudar o no? —te pregunta Rya, fastidiada. No son las únicas en el foro, pero son las únicas colocando escenografía aérea.

—Te ves más linda tú en la escalera—le respondes. Quieres pensar que es broma, pero cuando Rya sube los peldaños y se estira para poder colgar una estrella puedes verle la piel que su vestido esconde. Suave.

Te arrepientes de no haber querido ser tú la que colgaba los arreglos.

*

Rya y tú no son amigas. Ambas circulan en grupos jerárquicamente opuestos. Las porristas no se rebajan a hablar con los raros del teatro, más aún si son los Evans. Todos odian a Shawn y puede que tú en más de una ocasión hayas hecho declaraciones en contra del tipo.

Rya, por otro lado, es la gemela menos malvada. La que usa faldas y tiene piernas lindas, para tu eterno martirio.

—No soporto a tu hermano—le dices detrás del escenario, escuchando el ensayo entre Shawn y Tray.

—Haz fila—responde sin voltear a verte, una mano jugando con su collar de oro.

Piensas que ella no se merece a un hermano como Shawn.

—¿Me verás bailar?

—Ya quisieras.

Rya se ríe y piensas tampoco te mereces esto.

*

Tray insiste que ser una chica de teatro no es tan malo. Bufas en su cara y te volteas.

—Es una tortura—Jessie gime.

De lejos miras a Rya practicar su baile con Shawn, sus piernas —infinitas, divinas— brillando bajo la luz del escenario.

—Mátenme—pides, con un mal sabor en tu boca.

*

Le dices que no bailas y Rya sonríe, te toma de la muñeca y te lleva al centro, donde solo hay sudor y música.

Te toca los brazos, se ríe coqueta mientras se menea e insistes que no sabes bailar.

—Sígueme—te dice al oído, fuerte para que escuches sobre el ruido.

No se despega y casi te abraza. Luego te suelta, te da la espalda y tienes el impulso de morderle el hombro desnudo, perlado en condensación.

Pega sus nalgas a tu pelvis y si fueras un chico tendrías una erección, la pondrías contra la pared y le respirarías sobre la oreja. Labios de durazno jadeando bajo tu piel.

—Rya—imploras no sabes qué. Odias la escuela, a Jessie y su estúpida fiesta de cumpleaños.

Odias las faldas a la cintura que Rya usa de diario. Odias querer probar la piel de sus muslos.

No se besan, pero ella se ríe sobre tu boca y tu imaginación llena el resto.

—Eres tan bonita, Chaddie—te dice y le hueles el alcohol en el aliento.

—Lo sé.

Odias querer ~~no poder~~ besarla.

*

—¿Por qué lo dejaste con Taylor? —te pregunta Tray un día.

—No coincidíamos—respondes sin levantar tu vista del problema de cálculo, debes entregarlo antes del último timbre y es la cuarta vez que lo empiezas.

—¿Por qué no has salido con nadie más? ¿Qué tal Jeremy Richards, o Michael Simmers?

Labios durazno, piernas suaves aparecen en tu mente.

—Porque todos son idiotas.

*

Caes de pie —lo has hecho desde que tenías ocho— y el mundo vuelve a su eje.

—Pensé que sólo los hombres podían hacer un _flic-flac_ tan largo. ¿Cuántas maromas diste?

—Justo ahora nueve, mi máximo son doce.

—¡Estás loca! —exclama con una sonrisa, saltando sobre su lugar y haciendo bailar su coleta.

—Soy una perra poderosa.

Rya se acerca a ti, te quita unos cabellos rebeldes de la cara.

—Sé hacer un mortal hacia atrás—susurra, como si fuera un secreto.

—Mentirosa.

Se sonríe antes de alejarse cuatro pasos, flexiona las rodillas y toma impulso.

Cae de pie, su cabello meneándose frenético.

—¿Por qué no eres porrista? —le preguntas.

—Soy demasiado lista.

—Demasiado dramática—Rya se acerca a ti otra vez, ahora ella se quita dos mechones del rostro.

—¿Me enseñas a hacer el _flic-flac_?

—Nunca—caminas hacia atrás, sin romper el contacto visual—. Una niña de teatro no debe ser tan poderosa.

*

Están tumbadas en un sillón. Te has puesto los shorts que te marcan el trasero y un _crop top_ que deja a la vista tu perforación. Las piernas de Rya están revueltas con las tuyas y sientes lo terso de sus muslos contra tu piel. Tienes una mano reposada en tu vientre, la otra en el chamorro de Rya, como si fuera algo casual.

Están vibrando con las margaritas de fresa que Gabriel les preparó en la cocina y que decidieron terminar de beber en el sótano. Están solas, salvo por la música atenuada que les llueve.

—Es injusto—se queja Rya, empujando tu pierna.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Que seas porrista, que puedas hacer maromas imposibles y seas tan bonita—hace un puchero—. Además cantas bien.

—No es cierto.

—Cállate Chaddie—lo haces y la ves, su cabello despeinado y sus ojos brillando.

Podrían estar arriba, bailando, pero lo prefieres así, con tus dedos sobre su pierna y tus ojos en su cara, delineando una y otra vez las curvas de su mejilla, de su cuello.

De pronto, Rya se endereza hasta sentarse. Inmediatamente extrañas el calor donde su piel te tocaba. Frunces las cejas, quieres preguntar qué pasa, pero ella se mueve en el sillón y se echa sobre ti. Te besa la comisura de la boca, como si hubiera apuntado bien pero fallado.

Es el beso más casto y corto que has tenido. Un instante. No sabes qué hacer.

—Lo siento—te dice con una voz que parece estar muy cerca de llorar. Se levanta del sillón y la sigues sin pensarlo, la tomas de la mano y luego el brazo hasta voltearla.

Labios durazno, piel tersa. Preciosa.

Te aseguras que el siguiente beso las deje sin aliento, que Rya enrede sus dedos —delicados, largos, llenos de anillos— en tu pelo y te empape de vaho la piel.

Caen en el sillón otra vez y en esta ocasión decides poner tus manos debajo de su falda, justo donde la piel es más cálida.

Rya suspira en tu boca y parece música.

—Hermosa—le dices en un murmuro que suena a anhelo.

Te alimenta de alientos el resto de la noche.

*

Ya no se admiran a lo lejos en la cafetería y tienes permitido olerle el cuello cuando quieras. Te gusta colocar una mano en su pierna, donde la piel limita con la tela y quitarle el cabello de la cara cuando el viento sopla.

A veces te convence de cantar duetos en el carro y en una ocasión de bailar bajo la lluvia.

La adoras sin dudas o reservas.

(Ella te adora también.)

**Author's Note:**

> Aunque lo considero un fic muy dulce, no se imaginan las risas que solté cuando buscaba los nombres genderbend. La maravillosa Synne me ayudó en esta titánica tarea y sorportó mis carcajadas a las dos de la madrugada porque Sharpay es el peor nombre para buscarle lado masculino. Así que aquí les dejo la lista de opciones: 
> 
> *Ryan Evans  
> -Ryana  
> -Rachel  
> -Rae (de aquí que decidiera dejarlo en Rya para no complicarme)
> 
> *Chad Danforth  
> -Chaddie (la primera opción y la que más me gustó)  
> -Charlie  
> -Chadlette
> 
> Y por si tenían la duda, Chaddie (en este fic) es diminutivo de Chadwika. Así es, Chadwika Danforth, por eso ella prefiere Chaddie. 
> 
> *Troy Bolton  
> -Troyana (pero me recordó a los condones)  
> -Troya  
> -Trudy  
> -Tru  
> -True (la más honesta ddd)  
> -Trey (pero es de hombre)  
> -Tray (pero es un pésimo nombre porque significa bandeja, wtf, pero sonoramente era el mejor)
> 
> Así que decidimos llamarla Tracy, pero por algún motivo a la morra le gusta que le digan bandeja (Tray). 
> 
> *Sharpay Evans  
> -Sharpo  
> -Sharpayo  
> -Sharpoyo  
> -Sharchicken  
> -Sharnado  
> -Sharpie (y en este fue inevitable no shippearlo con Bandeja Bolton jjajaja)  
> -Shawn (el más decente y quien terminó victorioso)
> 
> Con Jason no quise batallar y gracias a Dios Taylor es unisex. Si ven que solo mencioné a Jason es porque mi cabeza no daba para cambiarle el nombre a Zeke. 
> 
> Y eso es todo, gracias por leer :D


End file.
